Toggle switches may be utilized as an interface for various components. Toggle switches may be utilized in vehicles to activate various vehicle functions, such as climate functions, audio functions, driver settings, etc. Toggle switches may need to meet packaging requirements for vehicle interiors. Additionally, toggle switches may need to be reliable when activated. For example, when the switch is activated, it must respond to the corresponding vehicle function. Furthermore, there may be requirements for keeping costs low or to meet other various requirements of the vehicle.